percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Olympian League: Origins: Chapter 8
Katara's Origin Chapter The stars shone above her, as if taunting her with their bright, winking eyes. The world seemed silent, like everyone was lost in a deep coma of time, never to awaken. The grass did not even slightly bend as a cool breeze swept through the archery arena of Camp Half-Blood. Time seemed to still, the world freezing. No owl made a sound, no rat squeaked, no tree moaned, no human snored, not a thing happened for one single second. Of course, the second then ended. 'Went away with a click. And the world continued its cycle of night, each minute drawing closer to day. But out of the world, the girl seemed. Her hair fanned around her, as beautiful red as blood, with the black as the color of the night. Her skin seemed moonlight pale in the shine of the moon, and she looked like a goddess as she lay on the wet grass, her eyes closed. Her breaths were even, but very small, so that nearly no one would notice them if they saw her. But despite that, the girl was very much awake. After the second had passed, the girl's eyes snapped open. They were midnight black and glinted in the dark, as she stood quietly, sighing deeply. In her hand, was a beautiful dagger, wrapped in black silk. As she stood and breathed slowly, she took away the silk and held the dagger as if it was her most loved possession. Out of nowhere it seemed, a twin dagger appeared in her other hand, just as mysterious as the other. The girl pulled back her hand, one dagger perched lightly in her fingertips. The world paused for a moment in its orbit before a silent breeze washed across the clearing, and suddenly, the dagger was stuck deep into the tree, perfectly in a chalk circle. This would have been a great result for many, but not for the girl. She growled and threw the other, and smiled softly as it hit the tiny dot in the center. Perfecta, practice' makes perfecta. "Your aim is precise, you obviously have great skill." 'Came a voice behind her. The girl jumped and spand around, throwing a small dagger straight at him without hesitation. The man grinned and disappeared, and the girl recongised the signs of shadow-travelling. She threw another throwing dagger at him as soon as he appeared, hissing when he disappeared again. "Show yourself, coward! Is you afraid of I?!" She said strongly, not showing any fear. A soft laughter came from behind her, and she span around quickly. Behind her stood a man, cloaked in darkness. From what she could see, he had dark, dark brown eyes and black hair. He was much older than her, an adult. She guessed a child of Hades, most popular demigod who could shadow-travel. "I am no coward, little girl. My name is Nico Di Angelo, you are?" He asked. The girl's eyes widened and quickly said a reply. Nico Di Angelo! The famous son of Hades, a hero! Everyone knew of him, part of the Original Olympian League! "Katara Moore, daughter of Nyx, sir...." She replied smoothly, no emotion in her voice. He nodded as if he already knew that, but had asked out of manners. He took a step towards her, and Katara had to resist the urge to take a step away from the demigod. Her hand however went ahead of her mind and grabbed another knife. She saw his head swing to her hand and assess her mentally. "You are good with daggers, I see. And good instincts, though maybe you should talk first, throw later." He said, his voice layered with sarcasm. "Whatever...What does you want anyway, sir? I was practicing, privacy, duh." She replied, just as sarcastic. "You are good with daggers...What about swords?" He frowned as she blushed. "I cannot use swords, sir. I do not know how, no one willing to teach I." He frowned again, and took out a sword and started teaching her. The correct stance, the way to swing, defense and attack, dodging, and all. He was a great teacher, though Katara did not know why he chose her to teach. Of course, he asked about her grammar when she spoke and she said it was from lack of speaking, and it was easier to do it her way. He accepted her for who she was, and taught her anyway. They were alike, she soon learned. Slowly, they opened up to each other and started to talk about stuff besides training. Maybe Katara had just made a friend, and also a mentor.... Katara grinned as she fell onto the grass beside the log where her mentor sat, deep in thought. Over the past months, she had become great in swordwork, and nearly perfect with her daggers. Archery was easy, and she was quite skilled with it. She learned even hand to hand fighting, along with more power training. Nico taught her much of everything, even the art of friendship. She watched her mentor as he brushed his hand against his coat before deciding on something and taking out a letter and handing it to her. It was blank, besides her name on the front. She frowned in confusion, and tilted her head in a question up at him. He just nodded at the letter and she opened it. It was plain white, written in her mentors handwriting though, was a short letter of black ink and so she started to read. To: Katara Moore. (Daughter of Nyx, taught by Nico Di Angelo). 'You have trained hard these past months. Mentor, Nico Di Angelo, has taught you as much as he can and has decided you are ready. Ready for what? 'Well, you have been invited to join The Young Olympian League, Team Recon. If you decide to accept, then listen to your mentor's instructions to the team base. If you decide to decline, then you will go back to your normal life, along with your mentor leaving the training. ~ The Original Olympian League, (written by Nico Di Angelo) Katara's eyes widened and she looked up at her mentor. Her red hair fell in front of her eyes and she grinned at him. He grinned back, already knowing her answer. Jumping up, she hugged him and danced around the clearing with grace. Her red hair seemed to float around her, and her black eyes glowed in the dark. "Yes! Nico, yes yes yes! I can't wait to get away from this place! It's so down and gloomy, no one accepting besides you and mah other friend! Oh I can't wait Nico, thank you soooo much!" She said, a rare moment as she was bubbly. "You deserve it Katara, but you must make the journey now. I will see you in a month, Katara Moore, new member of team recon." Nico replied, disappearing in a shadow. Katara froze, unsure. But somehow, she knew where to go. Brushing some hair out of her eyes, she started her long month journey to the islands of the Olympian League. Her eyes shining, she battled monsters, found friends and kept going, never giving up. Katara looked at her reflection through the pond. Her red hair dye had disappeared after the month, and was now a midnight black. Her skin had gone from tan to moonlight pale after the month in the dark nights travelling, hiding away and sleeping at day in trees, or villages. She had grown a tiny bit taller, as her hair had grown longer, and her mind had become tougher. Before her, lay the pathway to where she would find the four islands of the Olympian League. Closing her eyes, she brushed away one tear of goodbye to her old life, and stepped down the pathway. As she walked, she spoke quiety to herself. "When we are born, the sun shines upon us and gives us new life. When we grow, the setting sun waves goodbye to childhood, and hello to new children. We feel lost, for the first few years, before the moon shines upon us and says, it is okay. We are ready for the new life in night." ~ The End Trivia *KittyInASheepsClothes asked Luke 12346 to paste her chap and make it into a page for her page button was glitching and wasn't working. Category:The Olympian League Category:KittyInASheepsClothes Category:The Olympian League: Origins Category:Earth-865